


1:30am

by Traumatas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alternative Universe - Neighbours, Awkwardness, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Somewhat, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumatas/pseuds/Traumatas
Summary: “You know I was right here.”; Kei never wanted to slap himself in the face more than at this very moment. He knew his social skills were rather poor, but this had to be a new peak of being rude and accusing; and as much as he would like to take it back immediately and blame his tired state, he couldn’t quite come up with the words required for that particular apology.Yamaguchi frowned at him. “I know. I- I uhm j-just couldn’t tell you.”





	1:30am

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like at this point all stories that involve these two are inspired by my daily life.  
> Aka I wrote this when I was pissed at my neighbour but turned it wholesome for the sake of these two being adorable idiots
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy yet another FF from me without a real plot B) [Finger Guns]

During the seven months Kei had lived in his current apartment complex, he had had a lot of different neighbours. From old ladies, over college students, that got thrown out because they were too loud, to families with children.    
Considering the state the building was in, he wasn’t really surprised none of them had stayed very long and took the first opportunity to move out. Yet Kei couldn’t complain.   
He guessed he was lucky enough to live in the only acceptable part of the building and it was in his budget, so who was he to truly complain? After all he  _ was _ just another university student with a low paying side job, so it was a surprise he found someone that trusted him to pay rent on time in the first place.    
  
Sure there were some ominous stains on the carpets and the wallpaper wasn’t all that sightly anymore, but he could tolerate that as long as there wasn’t any mold or  any clogged drains.    
  
And as long as the cute new neighbour just an apartment underneath him stayed for longer than just a month.    
  


When Kei had seen the boxes all over the stairway a few days ago he had quickly figured that he’d probably have a new person to deal with within the house. His first worry was, that the new neighbour might be as much of a pain in the ass as Bokuto and Kuroo from above him, but oh had he been wrong. So, so wrong.    
  
Shortly after he had moved passed the obstacles and managed to climb the first flight of stairs, he had run into a man that managed to take his breath away with just a simple curious look in his direction and a small smile on his lips.  

  
In that very moment Kei had been certain he had run into an angel. A freckled, tanned, messy haired angel. 

 

There were only vague memories of their introduction to one another left, as Kei was too distracted by the other’s pretty features to remember it in full detail.   
It had been a long time since he had last felt this strong of a reaction when looking at anyone, and it didn’t take a genius to realize that this was bad. Very bad even.    
  
Common knowledge was, that Tsukishima Kei was bad with feelings and extremely bad with crushes in particular, so he was happy that he could count the ones he had had on one hand. But that didn’t change the fact that if he crushed, he crushed  _ hard. _

 

After their original meeting during the day he moved in, Kei had run into his new neighbour - Yamaguchi Tadashi as he had found out after checking the mailboxes -  on various occasions. Be it in the morning at the local bakery or in the evening, both returning from their jobs.    
  
Sometimes he liked to consider them friends, as he noticed himself actually enjoying the others company and their casual conversation between doors. Yamaguchi had even gone as far as to invite him to a movie night with his friends, but Kei had declined, knowing that the image of his neighbour in his loose pyjamas, that slipped off his shoulders, did things to his heart that he would rather like to ignore.    
  
At this point there were little things Kei enjoyed more than Yamaguchi’s laugh (especially when the cause was one of his jokes) and his teasing nature, that, frankly, he hadn’t expected after their initial meeting in the stairwell.    
  
The few times they went out to get coffee together or had shared some take out in one of their apartments, were by far the best things that had happened to Kei since he had moved in and he was thankful for them, yes, but it didn’t help his crushing situation. In fact, it made it worse.    
  
More and more, he caught himself staring at Yamaguchi’s face, asking himself how it might feel to just lean forward and press his lips against the other’s; or how his skin would feel under his fingers; or if he should just lean a little bit closer so their thighs and shoulders would be touching -    
  
Kei shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts. He really didn’t need to get worked up over his cute neighbour in the middle of the night, while he was trying to finish work for university. His crush - was it even still a crush at this point? Or could he already talk about being in love - had caused him to procrastinate enough of his work already, though he couldn’t quite regret any of it, considering how much he had learned about Yamaguchi in the past weeks.   
  
Furiously, he rubbed his hands over his tired eyes and leaned back in his sofa.    
  
Only four more pages and he would finally be done and have the day off.    
  
For a second he considered just going to sleep and finishing the rest of his work the following ...day? Morning? But the sharp ring of the doorbell cutting through the silence of the apartment interrupted him.   
After nearly falling off the sofa he checked the clock on his laptop, noting how unusual it was for anyone to ring at his door at 1:34am.    
  
Sluggishly he stood up, cursing whoever stood at the front door for not taking their finger of the bell; and made his way to the intercom.    
  
“What?”, he asked, tired and obviously annoyed. He rubbed his eyes a second time.   
  
“Heeeey,Tsukki”   
  
It took his sleep deprived mind a second to realize the voice on the other end belonged to Yamaguchi.    
  
“So- uhm s-sorry for ringing you out of bed, but i might have forgotten my keys inside and I’m stuck outside now.”   
  
Kei sighed. In the short time he had known him, he had already figured out that Yamaguchi was kind of a scatter brain, always forgetting something or sometimes not even paying attention properly. So it wasn’t much of a surprise to hear that he had forgotten his keys inside, and, honestly, it was more impressive that it had taken so long for it to happen.   
  
“I wasn’t sleeping anyways. One second.”   
  
He pressed the button on his intercom, hearing the front door of the apartment complex open almost immediately. Wrapping his hands around his doorknob, he opened his own door, peeking into the dimly lit stairwell, watching as Yamaguchi turned around the corner, a big and thankful smile on his face.    
  
“You’re my hero, Tsukki!”, he exclaimed quietly, trying his best not to disturb anyone's sleep. “I don’t know what I would do without you!”   
  
Kei rolled his eyes as he stepped aside to give the other access to his living space. “Probably sleeping in your car or taking the risk of waking Daichi at 1:30 in the morning to unlock your door.”   
  
Yamaguchi frowned at the mention of their landlord, shuddering.    
  
“Oh I would rather freeze outside than deal with an annoyed and sleepy Daichi. That would be suicide.”   
  
It wasn’t hard to agree with that. Their Landlord was a responsible and friendly guy, if you managed to not annoy him too much. To this day, it was a puzzle to him how Bokuto and Kuroo never got thrown out, because at this point it was ridiculous how often they caused trouble.   
  
Closing the door behind Yamaguchi, who was eagerly taking off his shoes and chatting away about the things Daichi might do to him if he woke him, he took in his appearance. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold outside and Kei wondered how long it had taken his neighbour to build up the courage to ring his bell.    
  
Knowing Yamaguchi’s anxious tendencies, it had probably been fifteen minutes at least.    
  
“-nd sorry again for just crashing here. I was sure I packed my keys before I left. I hope I wasn’t interrupting something?”, the uncertain tone in his voice made it obvious just how bad he actually felt about just inviting himself for the night. The taller of the two shook his head and threw him his best tired smile.   
  
“Don’t worry about it. Just university stuff; wanted to stop for now anyways.”   
  
“Staying up this late just to learn? What a nobel student you are, Mr. Tsukishima.”, Yamaguchi teased, while placing his coat on a nearby table and venturing further into his apartment, Kei following right behind him.   
  
“Well, I at least did something useful. What’s your excuse for being up at this hour?”, he shot back, challenging his friend without a real bite behind his words. Though he had to admit he was at least a little bit curious about what he was up to this late at night.    
  
Sitting down on his sofa, Yamaguchi shot him a short look, just to avert his gaze the moment his eyes met Kei’s.   
  
“J-just went out with a few friends to talk.”, he said, a weird kind of defensiveness in his voice as he looked down into his lap. Now that really sparked his interest.    
  
“On a thursday night? That doesn’t sound like you at all.”, Kei concluded, sounding mostly neutral to hide his nosiness. 

  
“It- it was important!”, his friend argued, cheeks puffed out in the adorable way Kei loved so much. “I had to talk to someone!”   
  
He raised an eyebrow, taking in how Yamaguchi’s cheeks flared up red and how his fingers started fidgeting. Even though he was aware about how stupid it was, he did feel kind of hurt that he had not trusted Kei enough to talk to whatever concerned his life to him; as it was obviously something that made Yamaguchi uncomfortable and embarrassed.    
  
“You know I was right here.”; Kei never wanted to slap himself in the face more than at this very moment. He knew his social skills were rather poor, but this had to be a new peak of being rude and accusing; and as much as he would like to take it back immediately and blame his tired state, he couldn’t quite come up with the words required for that particular apology.    
  
Yamaguchi frowned at him. “I know. I- I uhm j-just couldn’t tell you.”   
  
The remorse in his voice and the guilty look in his eyes was like a stab to Kei’s heart and he wanted nothing more than to tell him it was fine; or pull him closer and tell him it was fine; or kiss him and tell him it was fine.    
  
Instead he just nodded, once again cursing himself for his actions and looking around, not quite knowing what to say next. 

  
“I-”, he began, shifting his weight a little. “I’m gonna get some blankets. You can have the bed for tonight.”   
  
“What? No no no! I already kept you up long enough. I’ll sleep on the sofa, you need your res-”   
  
“And so do you.”, Kei interrupted, knowing Yamaguchi would just fall into one of his rambling fits if he let him keep going. “Don’t worry about it. I might just do some more stuff for University.”

 

“But, Tsukki!”, he whined, pounting, using the kind of puppy eyed face that Kei had fallen victim to too many times already. He simply shook his head, determined to stand his ground for once. Usually he didn’t mind all too much to give in to Yamaguchi’s pleas, but this time he was convinced he would convince him to just listen to him and go to sleep.    
  
“No buts. You sleep in the bed and that’s final.”, he protested, raising an eyebrow as if to dare his friend to object again. In return, he just pushed his bottom lip impossibly further out and huffed in fake annoyance.    
  
“Ok,  _ I guess _ .”, he quickly agreed and stretched his limbs, making his joints pop, before quickly and quietly adding. “But only if we share the bed.”   
  
If Kei hadn’t paid close attention to Yamaguchi in this very  moment, he might have missed the small addition to his agreement, as it was not only quiet but also somewhat mumbled off to the side. Furthermore, it took his tired mind a second or two to even realize what exactly he had just proposed to him; and within a single heartbeat Kei’s cheeks matched the flushed and red tone of Yamaguchi’s own.    
Not knowing how to respond he stared at him, eyes wide in surprise and a lump in his throat.    
  
In less than a second the panic in the others face was apparent, body going weirdly stiff as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking around the room like he was searching for help.   
  
“I- I mean”, Yamaguchi started, stumbling over his own thoughts and words. “You don’t h-have to or even uhm- well it’s not like I wouldn’t want to but I don’t want to force you t-”   
  
“Sure.”, Kei heard himself say, but, honestly, he was convinced his mouth and voice had acted on their own, because his own mind was still lingering on the fact that the proposal of sleeping in the same bed had even come up.    
  
His voice did help shutting Yamaguchi up though, the shorter one looking at him with a certain look of awe and surprise, the tension in his body leaving immediately. He blinked a few times, a shy smile appearing on his lips.   
  
“R-really? Like… a-are you sure?”, he carefully asked, eyes wandering back to the hands in his lap, watching his fingers move around each other. Kei felt his heart flutter as Yamaguchi dared to inch a little bit closer to him on the sofa and it was hard to keep his cool at this point. With his friend and crush this close and the looming dread of having just agreed to share a bed with him over him, it was hard to control his heartbeat and pretend that he was unaffected by it.

 

A part of him wanted nothing more than to take it back, pressuring Yamaguchi to sleep in his bed while he took the sofa, but a single look at the other’s gentle and shy smile that he loved so much and at his heated cheeks, crushed that thought immediately.    
  
“Y-yes.”, Kei confirmed, hating the slight nervous shake in his voice. It seemed that it was hard for him to keep his feelings hidden whenever he was around Yamaguchi and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. “Why not.” 

 

They sat in silence for a minute, before Yamaguchi stood up, hands buried in the pockets of his pants; smiling sweetly. “We shouldn’t stay up for that much longer then. It’s late after all.”   
  
After a short glance to the LED clock on his wall, Kei had to wholeheartedly agree. He nodded and quickly stood up, following his friend towards his bedroom, noticing the excited spring Yamaguchi had in his steps.    
  
Neither of them spoke while changing, facing another direction as they took of their clothes and changed into more comfortable ones. Due to the fact that Yamaguchi couldn’t really access his own wardrobe, Kei had borrowed him a shirt and a pair of sweatpants before the other could even ask for it; and besides knowing for sure that his friend was wearing his clothes, Kei still couldn’t keep himself from being flustered at seeing Yamaguchi in his shirt - that sat way too tightly around his upper body to be allowed. Though that might be Kei’s own fault for only owning small sized shirts - and his slightly too long pants.    
  
He caught himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind seeing him wear his clothes again.   
  
Both of them averted their gaze from each other, faces bright red.    
  
Trying to be as little awkward as possible, Kei motioned to the unmade bed.    
  
“Wanna go first?”, he asked, voice more pulled together than he had expected. Yamaguchi gave him a firm nod and crawled in the bed, moving close to the side of the wall, giving Kei enough space to join him right after.     
  
“Do you-”, he started, but interrupted himself before finishing his sentence just to start anew a second later. “So only o-one blanket?”   
  
Oh. Kei had totally forgot about that.   
  
“Sorry. I can just sleep without a-”   
  
“NO!”, Yamaguchi exclaimed louder than necessary. “I-i mean-  no. It’s ok. We can just share the blanket too.” 

  
“I guess we could.”, Kei answered, not able to decline after hearing the hopeful tone in his friends voice.    
Desperately trying to keep his hands as steady as possible; he grabbed the blanket and threw it over the both of them, realizing just how close they were to one another. He was painfully aware of how their shoulders were touching and of the heat radiating off Yamaguchi’s body, while they both settled into the many pillows.    
  
The only sound besides their breathing was the buzzing of Kei’s charger in the power outlet and the sounds of the cars outside their apartment complex.    
He didn’t know how long the two of them just lay there, next to each other and not daring to move a single inch,  but it felt like an eternity and at this point he was more than sure that he wouldn’t be able to get a single second of sleep that night no matter how hard he tried. This was all too much at once.   
Not only was he as tired and exhausted as he could be, but the man from downstairs, his friend he has a crush on, was laying right there next to him in his bed and wearing his clothes and Kei secretly hoped his body would give in to the feeling of being able to pass out so he could at least get some kind of rest.    
  


It was hard to know or even guess how long they just layed there in silence but after what felt like an eternity to Kei and his nerves, he could feel Yamaguchi turn to face his direction.   
  
“Tsukki?”, he whispered, voice tired and it sounded like he was barely awake anymore. “Thank you.”   
  
“N-no problem, Yamaguchi.”, Kei whispered back, muscles tensed as he could feel the body next to him slowly relaxing against his own. There was a small humm of acknowledgement to his response and a head resting against his shoulder.    
Sure he had never actually been around Yamaguchi, when said man was sleepy, but he still hadn’t expected him to be this touchy and cuddly when tired. It was particularly hard  _ not _ to imagine his freckled face right now; relaxed and partly covered by the strands of hair hanging over his eyes, lips slightly parted and eyes closed, while he was pressed against Kei’s body, seeking comfort and warmth.   
  
Swallowing his nervousness, he turned as well, allowing Yamaguchi to lay more comfortable next to him.    
_ This is completely normal _ , Kei told himself,  _ we are just two friends sharing a bed, due to certain circumstances.  _ __   
  
Keeping his thoughts at bay was proving to be quite the challenge, because the urge to wrap his arms around his friend’s waist was getting stronger and stronger and, admittedly, harder to resist; and like he was able to read Kei’s mind, Yamaguchi was pressing closer, breath even and at peace.    
  
Just as he was certain the freckled men in his arms had finally fallen asleep, he spoke up again.   
  
“Goodnight, Kei”, Kei’s heart stopped for a second, hearing his name instead of the usual nickname. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> BTW big shoutout to my Beta Reader @SovereignZenith for always doing an amazing work on looking over the messes I write  
> Without her these would not see the light of day.
> 
> I actually considered doing a Yams side of this story? Just with like. More before stuff. Would anyone want that lmao?
> 
> Comments and Kudos as always appreciaed c:


End file.
